The present invention generally relates to server rack design and configuration, and more particularly to a server rack sidecar extension for IT or TELCO (telecommunication) equipment and cable management.
Current server rack trends utilize 600 mm wide enclosures. The typical narrow form factor leaves limited space for Power Distribution Units (PDUs). In most cases, these narrower racks require PDUs to be placed in a pocket inside the sidewalls, but are not installable or serviceable without removing side panels or equipment. Similarly, there is limited space for cable routing from sides or top to bottom along EIA rails.